Fairyland Found
by Nagia
Summary: Caraway is determined to ruin Rinoa's life. But at the last minute, help comes in the form of war from a place both long expected and unexpected.
1. In Which it Begins

Fairyland Found

Part one

Nagia

The wind played in the man's chocolate hair. He sighed heavily, as if he had a great burden on his mind. He sighed again and turned so that his middle back was leaning against the balcony. "Ifrit," He muttered. The demon GF appeared, his usual scent of sulfur trailing behind. The demon cooled himself, and held the young man with ice blue eyes close to him. He sighed. The heat of the Fire Elemental's body was comforting. 

"How may I serve?" The Guardian asked. 

"Rinoa. What am I to do about her?" the youth asked. 

"I do not understand my Master, Squall. How may I serve him?" Ifrit only spoke as though Squall wasn't there when he was very confused ('he' referring to Ifrit). 

"I seek advice," Squall sighed. 

"Advice?" The demon rumbled, "seek Shiva, or perhaps Siren, in matters of love," Ifrit said warningly. 

"Neither of them are junctioned to me. How am I to ask them?" Squall replied. 

Ifrit nodded, "So you want my opinion." 

Squall nodded back. 

"Fair enough," The Fire Elemental GF said. Squall gave him a look that said, 'just get on with it!'. Ifrit rumbled softly, "Which woman is the one you get a feeling of 'rightness' around more often?" 

"You're not helping…" Squall said in a warning tone. 

"Just think about it," Ifrit growled. Squall sighed and allowed himself to go back… 

__

They were walking along Balamb Pier. Rinoa's hand found its way into his. She looked at him and smiled, and somehow, everything felt right. They talked for hours that night…

Squall shook himself back to the present. 

"And Selphie?" The demon rumbled smugly. 

"She's like a sister to me…" Squall replied. 

"Well, there it is! The answer is Rinoa!" Ifrit roared. 

Squall allowed a smirk where the Demon couldn't see it, "Are there other reasons for you wanting me to chase after a girl who obviously couldn't care less about me?" The GF's jaw dropped. 

His telepathic roar was reduced to a whimper, _Are you talking about ulterior motives?! _

Squall smirked, "Maybe." He turned away. 

The GF's roar was back;_ even my old Master never accused me of having exterior motives! _

The GF ended his rant: he could smell someone… Squall made a small gesture.

_Rinoa…_ He thought towards Ifrit. Ifrit began to Resonate a stupid phrase like a mantra. _Passionate though I may be, I am still wise. Wise though I may be, I am still passionate. _On and on. Catching a scent of something, Squall's eyes widened. _Ifrit, help me! _

Ifrit rolled his eyes. Rinoa emerged in relatively skimpy dress. The top she wore was designed to make any human male unable to think. She wore a sleeveless shirt with no shoulders that had slits down its sides, a long ankle length skirt that also had slits down the sides (we're talking from the thigh down, here.), and delicate sandals. The top and skirt were held together by small red stones, which were at the tops of the slits. She smiled at him, "Is everything aright?" Squall nodded mutely. She put a hand to his cheek, "Then why is Ifrit here?"

Squall sensed Siren hunting around for Quezacotl, who was actually Zell's. "Siren?" He asked, puzzled. 

When Rinoa forced Siren to show herself, Squall breathed a sigh of relief. Ifrit wasn't losing his cool just yet. Squall could almost hear Ifrit's mantra. Unfortunately, Siren was now reminding him just how little cool he had left. _Passionate though I may be, I am still wise. Wise though I may be, I am still passionate._

"Damn it Ifrit, will you stop?" Squall asked under his breath. The GF nodded. The sent of sulfur hung lightly in the air, only to be blotted out by the scent of something familiar emanating from Siren. "_What's that smell?_" Squall thought. 

"Something bothering you?" Rinoa asked, her voice a purr. Squall shook his head. The young Sorceress curved her lips into a wicked smile. She moved in closer, her lips parting slightly. Squall chanced a quick look around, then brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back, put a finger on her lips, then whispered in her ears. Rinoa smiled and nodded, obviously holding back laughter. Squall hid a smile. He leapt over the balcony with his usual leonine grace. Rinoa held out an arm to catch him, but there was no need. She held herself upright with the balcony rail, and looked down. The wind blew her hair in a wild halo about her face, but she didn't care. Squall had landed safely. He looked up signaled that he would be back, and leapt into a tree. ~ _That male and heights!_ ~ Siren chided playfully, ~ _What dost thou do, scream out, 'I love scare-seekers!'_?! ~ 

"She-demon!" Rinoa pouted. 

"Shall I follow him, Lady?" Siren asked. Rinoa merely nodded.

"Best do something about the state of thy face: it looks positively gleeful," Siren pointed out. Rinoa nodded again and put on her best 'wistful' expression. "Better," Siren said. 

__

Rinoa nodded, and clung to the rail. 

* * * *

"Rinoa," His voice was scathing, "Time and again I have asked you to give up these ways, and then I discover that you take a lover! And not only is this lover your second, HE IS FROM THE WORLD'S LEAST IMPORTANT KINGDOM!" 

Rinoa bowed her head to hide a smile. Carbuncle was dancing around her father's throne again. "This is a very large kingdom, Rinoa. It must _not_ fall into the hands of a small one. Your Prince will be unable to govern Galbadia. He would be terribly overworked, terribly stressed. He would change, as I did. He wouldn't be the man you _seem_ to have fallen in love with, but a different one." Rinoa bit her tongue. Her father had no idea who he was talking about. Squall hated governing, true, but if he loved her, he would stay. "Get out of my sight, young lady. And should your _lover_," His voice took on a bitter irony, "come a calling, he shall die a very horrible death." Rinoa raised her head defiantly. Upon seeing the cruel glitter in her father's eyes, she fled the room in tears. He looked to the GF Shiva, who was there in Quistis' place. Shiva, who had been sitting in the throne to King Caraway's far left, turned a cold stare upon the man. "You have upset her, O king. Did you ever stop and consider the minute possibility that you could be wrong? You didn't, O king, and in your infinite wisdom, you might have gained a kingdom, but you have certainly lost a daughter." 

Caraway said nothing. Shiva continued her rant. Her rant continued long into the night, and she forced Caraway to listen. 

* * * *

Rinoa lifted her head at the song of a nightingale. She rushed onto her balcony. "Squall! Get away from here!" She hissed. She heard a mourning dove coo, but she repeated herself, "Squall! If you don't flee, you'll die!" An owl hooted in the distance, its calls fading gradually. Rinoa nodded grimly. Squall understood.

* * * * 

Queen Quistis, the second wife of King Caraway, listened patiently to her stepdaughter's concern. She nodded to herself. Shiva and Leviathan agreed with her in this. "Rinoa, I know your father sounds like he believes what he says, but he doesn't. Do as your heart tells you. Consider yourself lucky that you have a heart. Hyne knows your father doesn't." 

Rinoa smiled. She scratched Carbuncle behind the ear. "I know, I just…my heart is sending me so many messages…" Shiva appeared. 

__

I may have convinced your father of the truth. However, I am not certain. He is a hard-hearted man, Rinoa.   
Shiva was a Royal Junction, a GF given only to the Queen of Galbadia. She had been Queen Julia's GF before. 

__

His loss has much to do with this, I am certain.

Shiva had seen Caraway when Julia was alive. She insisted that Caraway had been different before. Rinoa couldn't remember. 

__

Rinoa, you -must- do as your heart tells you!

Rinoa felt tears of frustration spring to her eyes. "But I can't hear my heart talking!" She wept. Shiva pursed her lips. Quistis pulled Rinoa close to her, stroking her hair and murmuring comfort. Rinoa buried her face in Quistis' shoulder and wept bitter tears. 


	2. In Which Zell Curses

**__**

For disclaimer, see chapter one. 

Note: This chapter will feature mostly Squall.

Fairyland Found

Nagia

****

Two

1

Squall reached Balamb in time to see Zell, his brother, storm the Centra Embassy. Zell roared orders to find the traitors within and kill them.

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Still on that accursed witch hunt?" He asked. 

"The damn scurvy knaves have shown their support for Centra and gave King Cid, our father, the vilest oaths they could imagine." Zell chuckled, "The oaths weren't so bad, them being Centrans an' all, but 'tis the thought that counts, eh, bro?"

Squall nodded. He surveyed the 'troops' and smiled. "Villagers, Zell?"

"The villagers are completely devoted to you, the middle son of King Cid. Every single one of them would kill an infant if I said it was destined to hurt you."  
"Which is why you're using untrained villagers?"  
"Nay. They may be villagers, but they be not untrained. 'EY! WHAT THE 'ELL ARE YA DOIN'? I WANT EVER ONE O' THEM TRAITORS DEAD!" Zell bellowed. Squall watched a child pick up a cat that had wandered from the Embassy and held it up for Zell. Zell stooped down to hand it to Squall. Squall smiled and said, "It doesn't smell Centra to me. I think this kitty needs a good home. Will you keep it?" The child took the cat and ran home. 

"Zell, 'twas a child. In a DAMNED WARZONE!" Squall shouted.

Zell shrugged. 

"There ain't a child in this town." Seifer drawled.

"Shut up!" Squall said. 

"E'er notice how these children play games of war at three and join the army at nine?"

"And!"

"Just thought you'd want to know. While _you _were off courting some Galbadian princess, _I _was conquering Trabia." 

"You lie!" Squall hissed. Seifer laughed a mocking laugh.

****

* * * * 

Ilia, the child Squall had spoken of, watched Prince Zell, Prince Squall and Prince Seifer argue. She hugged the Balamb kitty closer. _Where is Galbadian? _She wondered idly. Prince Squall said something about Prince Seifer lying. _Prince Squall doesn't lie! But what about Prince Seifer?_ Shaking her head, the child backed out of the alley…and into a member of the Royal Guard. Which meant she was in trouble. Unless she looked scared. Her mamma had told her that SeeDs were nice and if she was scared, they would help her. _I don't want to get in trouble!_

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully. The SeeD bent down. The SeeD smiled. "My name is Xu. Who are you?"

"I'm Ilia. Where's Galbadian?"

Xu laughed. "It's Galbadia, dear. Who told you anything about Galbadia?"

Ilia frowned. "But Prince Seifer was talking about Galbadian!" Why was Xu being such a dolt?

"A Galbadian is a person from Galbadia. Galbadia is clear across the ocean. And how would you know what Prince Seifer was saying? You were in the alley." Xu said. 

Ilia swallowed and looked down. "You can hear things in the alley. Is Prince Seifer a liar?"

Xu straightened. "I wouldn't know." She said coldly.

Ilia continued rapidly, afraid Xu would leave her alone. "'Cause Prince Squall called him a liar. To his face."

Xu smiled. "Prince Squall was angry. When he's angry, he says things he shouldn't always say…"

"YES, SEIFER, I DO THINK YOU A LYING FOOL! DID YOU NOT LAST SUMMER COURT THE SAME PRINCESS?" Prince Squall was coming around the corner with Prince Seifer and Prince Zell on either side of him. He was looking at Prince Seifer. Prince Zell winced and said, "Squall, calm down. He's…"  
"A LYING HYPOCRITE. I am _sick _and _tired _of having to put up with his _SHIT_!"

Prince Zell pointed at Xu. "Mind the lady, Squall."  
Prince Squall flushed and then turned his attention back to Prince Seifer, who had begun to laugh. 

Ilia smirked. "Told you."  
**2**

Squall paced his study, ticking off the number of people who wanted him as king. "Zell…for me. Father…for me. The entire village…for me. Rinoa…for me. The SeeDs…split. Mother…against me. Grandmother…For me. Regents…for me. Council of Nations…for me. Centrans…against me. Me…for me. Seifer…against me."

"Damn it all, why won't Zell be king?"

Ifrit appeared. "Master?" He rumbled. 

Squall buried his head in the GF's shoulder. "Why can't you be King, Ifrit? You'd be wonderful."  
Ifrit's naming himself king was something of a joke 'twixt the two, but this time Squall wasn't jesting. 

Ifrit laughed, a sound in between a purr and a roar. "Master hates Seifer this day? Or does Master wish to be king?"

"Nay, Ifrit. I just don't want to lose you to Seifer."

Ifrit pulled the Prince close. **_I would name myself king before I left you, Master!_** He roared. 

Sorry it was so short! Oh well…more Rinoa and GFs next chapter! A note: Beware! THIS IS A SQINOA AND A ZELPHIE! 

Well, bye!


	3. In Which...Stuff Happens

__

Sorry 'tis so long!

Fairyland Found: a Fantasy Story

Nagia

****

Three

____________

****

1

Princess *Selphia 'Selphie' Tilmett-Loire of Trabia paced her study in a foul humor.

That damned Prince Seifer had struck again.

"Sefy!" A Moomba chirped, "Help? Squall! Help! Sefy!"

Selphie smiled. "Will Squall help me?" 

The Moomba nodded. "Squall! HATE! Seifer! Squall! Curse! Seifer!"

Selphie swept out of the room, her skirts swishing behind her. 

* * * 

"Father, please!" Selphie begged.

"NO! I cannot let you go to the home of that…that…BEAST!" King Laguna said.

Pandemona gave him an odd look. _Are you certain that she will be in danger? Perhaps the Moomba is right._

King Laguna managed to look even _more_ flustered, a feat Selphie hadn't known he could accomplish.. "I…I…I didn't say he wasn't right! I trust the Moombas, I just don't trust Balamb!"

Laguna began to mutter a rant against someone called Queen Edea.

Selphie decided to use her only weapon: Raine, her mother. "Father, please! Mother would hate it if I didn't use my only chance to save our people!" 

King Laguna heaved a mighty sigh and said, "Fine, but only because that's what Raine would want!" 

Princess Selphia 'Selphie' Tilmett-Loire of Trabia smiled. "Thank you, Father." 

* * *One day later***

She smiled at the blonde man, "My name is Princess Selphia Tilmett-Loire of—"

"Ah, the lovely Princess Selphia," The newly arrived Prince Seifer said, pushing the young blonde out of the way. 

She gave him a disgusted look. Oh! How much she hated him! "Prince Seifer!" 

"Pardon me, dear brother," Prince Seifer said. 

Selphie turned to the blonde man. "Which son are you?" 

Seifer kissed her hand, keeping his eyes on a young brunette man walking towards them. 

Selphie jerked her hand away. "Prince Seifer, if you EVER touch me again…let's just say my Moombas will remember you VERY well!" 

The brunette arrived. He gave Prince Seifer a triumphant smirk. 

"Please, don't feed her contempt, she hates me enough!" Prince Seifer said, ignoring the younger blonde (who was cursing the eldest prince under his breath).

The brunette smiled. "I see Seifer's run afoul of someone." he muttered something along the lines of 'took him long enough, the son of a bitch!'

"Which prince are you?" Selphie asked. 

The brunette smiled (something she would eventually find to be rare). 

"_He's cute! Hyne help me, he's adorable!_" Selphie thought. 

"I'm Prince Squall. And this,'' he pointed to the young blonde, " is the youngest son, Prince Zell."

Selphie couldn't help it. She smiled brightly.

"I've been looking for you!'' she squealed. 

Prince Squall gave her a startled look.

"_He looks like a deer caught in lantern light!_" she thought.

"Do I know you?" he asked. 

She smiled again. "Not yet, but you will! I am Princess Selphia Tilmett-Loire of Trabia. But I prefer to be called Selphie."

Prince Squall nodded, "Well then, Princess Selphie, how may I help you?"

She smiled. Smiling a lot was part of her disguise as an innocent. "I'm here to conduct some business on behalf of my father, King Laguna."

He nodded. "There's a place in town that's wonderful for conducting business. Why don't Zell and I take you there?" 

Prince Seifer huffed and said, "What, no me?"

Prince Squall gave him a sharp look. "Seifer, you're no good at business."

Prince Seifer huffed again and walked toward Balamb Palace (called a Garden).

****

2

They were sitting in the window seat of Ma Dincht's Café. 

Princess Selphie filled them in on Trabia's situation. 

"WHAT!" Zell cried. 

Squall put his head in his hands. "Sorry, Princess Selphie. I brought Zell along to keep an eye on him."

Princess Selphie smiled. "Don't worry about it. That was my reaction. But he _has _*laid siege to my largest town and the Moomba village!"

"Seifer told me he'd conquered Trabia…but I thought it was in truly honorable battle: with two real damned armies actually FACING each other. Zell'd said he'd taken all the troops. I'd not guessed what he'd use them for." Squall replied. 

Zell looked up from his seeming reverie and added bitterly, "He left me with the townsfolk. They be damn good soldiers, but, well, dammit, I want my _own_ damn men back!"

Squall looked at Zell reproachfully. "Zell. Don't curse in front of a lady. But I agree. Seifer took soldiers that were loyal to _me_ and _only_ me. I hope they gave him trouble. Anyway, I'd never _dreamed_ that he would have used what he called 'dishonorable tactics'. His words, not mine.

"I hope my troops gave him some serious trouble." Squall muttered.

A young soldier walked in. He saluted Squall (who returned it) and said, "Pardon me, miss, but I need to speak to the Commander."

Princess Selphie smiled and said, "I'm here as a representative of Trabia. What you need to say, you can say in front of me."

He nodded and saluted Squall again. "Commander, Prince Seifer gave some mighty…bad orders. If the Trabians'd had a bigger army, they could have had us coming home screaming for mother in absolutely no time at all. Except, well, Seifer started layin' siege and most of the Trabians joined him so their families would live."

" 'Twas the saddest thing I ever seen, Commander. I want to give Seifer some shit for those absolutely _dishonorable_ orders."

The soldier shuddered. "Commander, he had us hang *wimmen and chillins so as to 'give an example' of what would happen t' them who weren't going t' join."

Squall gave Zell a look. 

Zell ignored it, stood, and shouted, "HE DID WHAT! THAT ABSOLUTE BASTARD! SQUALL IF YE DON'T INCLUDE ME IN THIS, I'LL KILL YE, I SWEAR!"

Zell stormed off to find his troops. 

Princess Selphie smiled. "That was the reaction I was going to have, Prince Squall. I'll contact my friend, Queen Quistis, and request some troops from home and from her. Quisty's _really_ nice, Prince Squall."

Squall nodded and gave the soldier orders to gather his troops.

He walked out, leaving Princess Selphie tracing designs on the table.

****

3

Rinoa walked into the message room to find Quistis laughing. "Really nice. Honestly, Sefy dear, Squall _knows_ me!"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Sefy?"

Quistis looked up. "Oh! She's the daughter of an old friend…Her name is really Selphia, but those who know her call her Selphie…though I get to call her Sefy because I love her like a daughter." 

Quistis' face softened. She reached out to stroke Rinoa's face. "Just like I love you."

"Why did she write?" Rinoa asked, reaching for the letter. 

"She needs me to come with some troops. She also wants you to come out and bring yours. What do you think, Rhine, should we go?"

Rinoa nodded. "Definitely. It'll give me a chance to see Squall, piss of Seifer, and meet Zell in the same go."

"You'll be fighting Seifer's troops, dear."

"Even better."

Quistis scribbled something on the back of the parchment and sent the Fastistocolon F off. 

* * *

Rinoa stood on the prow of the _Royal Phoenix_ (affectionately known as the _Super Mega Frickin' BIG_). 

Squall was waiting for her on the dock. On his left side stood a young blonde (whom she assumed to be Zell) and on his right side stood a young woman in a yellow sundress (this one she assumed to be Selphie). When the ship was docked, Quistis (who had been fidgeting) surged forward, crying, "SEFY!" 

The girl in the sundress ran forward, shouting, "QUISTY!"

Squall fidgeted and remained where he was. 

Rinoa pouted, "What, no hello kiss for me?"

Squall dutifully kissed her on the cheek and asked about the troops.

"They're here with us. Now give me a real kiss," Rinoa laughed. 

Squall crushed his lips to hers, drowned her in his eyes. She could taste his sweetness. His fingers ran through her hair, tangling it, and yet giving an odd sense of pleasure. 

****

4

As usual, her mouth was sweeter than anything he could think of. His fingers ran through her hair…he deepened the kiss. He pulled away so as not to drown in her mouth.

''Have I ever told you how much I love you?'' he wondered breathlessly.

Rinoa smiled at him. "I love you too, Squall."

He pulled her close. Something about her just made him want to hold her close forever. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

"Hey! SQUALL! We've a war to fight!" Zell called. 

He turned around to see Zell standing waiting. 

"Shut UP Zell! 'Tis been a while since I've…" Squall's voice trailed off. Seifer was standing behind Zell, raising his sword…

"ZELL! TURN AROUND, DAMN YOU!" He roared. Zell turned in time to knock Seifer back. Seifer returned the blow, this time with a blade. Squall felt sick. 

"Zell…why?" he whispered. "Dammit Seifer, WHY!" he roared, sobbing and drawing his gunblade.

He watched in mute horror as Seifer's blade began to descend…he leapt, but a blur of yellow got there first.   
"You BASTARD! He's your BROTHER!" the defiant (and definitely feminine) blur of yellow cried, knocking Seifer to the ground with a flying kick. She pulled out a pair of nunchuku and twirled them expertly. "AURA! Triple…WATER!" 

Seifer (who was sopping wet, by the way) growled, ''We're NOT finished, Selphia!" 

Princess Selphie smirked and shooed him off. She pulled Zell to his feet and asked, "Hey, y' alright?"

Zell nodded and looked at Squall, "Thanks for tryin' to warn me, Squall." 

"Princess Selphie, thank you for beating the shit out of my older brother." Squall said (though not without some stiffness). 

"_I could have handled this myself! Wait…no I couldn't have. I wonder if I should apologize._" he thought. 

"Sorry. Just call me Selphie.'' she said in a rather chastised tone.

He smiled to calm her nerves and said, ''Don't be. I meant what I said.''

She smiled back and wandered off to organize her troops.

Zell walked over. ''Squall, I'm serious about this. We have to fight him! I don't want to be king, Squall. And we all know you hate governing, but should Seifer be king…" Zell shuddered, '' I don' wanna think about it."

He seemed to brighten. "Well! I'm off to organize my troops. Try not to *make the beast with two backs in public, hmm?"

Squall sighed and said, "Well, Rhine o' mine, let's see your troops, no?"

"Yessir!" Rinoa said playfully and gave him a mock salute. 

He walked onto the ship with Rinoa in tow. 

____________

All right, peoples! I need reviews! Anyway, these are the single-stars in front of words:

Selphia: This name is a play on Sofia, except…well…Selphie's not as mean. And yes, by my definition, Sofia's trying to overthrow Peter the Great like that WAS mean.

…laid siege: for all those who don't know the proper definition of 'laying siege' ::looks pointedly, yet almost lovingly, at a certain VS author whose stories she loves very much:: I shall tell you. To lay siege is to prevent a castle or village from getting supplies. It is often, however, said of setting a castle on fire. I use the original meaning in this text. 

…wimmen and chillins: a Southern US pronunciation of women and children. I decided to have the soldier lapse into that for a bit because of the memory. ::laughs maniacally::

…make the beast with two backs: a Shakespearean way of saying 'have sex'. Back then, 'make love' meant 'flirt'. Flirting in public is allowed, having sex is not. And if you kiddies don't know what sex is…ask your mother. 

NOTE: for those of you who are Irvine fans, sorry, but he will play a VERY minor role. He might get a cameo as one of Quistis' generals if I can figure out how not to be flamed. OOH! Nah. I don't believe in adultery. Well, ta-ta! 

Also! Squall asked what he was going to do about Selphie in the first chapter, but that was a different Selphie. That Selphie was from Timber. I've been running out of GFs, so…please name a GF I haven't already in your reviews! I might just make a secret race out GFs (as in, make each GF an entire race and the ones I name are merely those lucky {or unlucky} enough to work with human rulers). 


	4. In Which it Ends

__

This one's REALLY, REALLY long. I apologize. 

Fairyland Found: a Fantasy Story

Nagia

****

Four

__

________________

1

Squall paced his study. 

Back…forth…back…forth…on and on. After all, pacing helped him to think. He flopped down in a chair and began to brood. His mind cast about and landed on his problem about the succession of the throne. The law said that the most capable prince was to be king, but he wasn't sure if he _was_ the most capable prince. 

"Father is for me and mother is against me but for me in the war. Both sets of grandparents are for me and Zell is for me. The SeeDs are mostly for me, I'm for me, naturally." 

"Seifer hates me, but when hasn't he? Balamb is for me, Rinoa is for me. Quistis is for me, Caraway (of course) isn't sure, Trabia absolutely loves me…except for Laguna, but he's going to lose the throne soon enough."

"Selphie's birthday is three days away. Quistis will act as regent because the Trabians love Quistis. But then, who doesn't? To make things somewhat better, I have six months to fight a war that will come out with me on top anyway." He mused aloud. On Zell's eighteenth birthday, which was five months away, all three sons would be at least eighteen and they would stand before the Council of Nations to be judged. Selphie and Quistis would be influential in the Council, but the Centrans would probably do something stupid.

Zell walked in (a very rare thing that did not escape Squall). He sat in an overstuffed chair (*one of Squall's idiosyncrasies) and spoke in a quiet voice, "We've six months to fight a war. SIX MONTHS, dammit. We'll tie, I know it. Squall, what if we lose?"

Squall couldn't help but grit his teeth at the thought, "We can't. We've got every single Trabian soldier, every Trabian soldier that tried to save their family, two-thirds of the Balamb forces, and two-thirds of the extremely large Galbadian forces. Every single soldier is trained like a SeeD, and indeed, we have about two thousand SeeDs at our command. You're telling me we're going to lose?"

Zell smiled. "Thanks, Squall. But what if…"

"The Centrans try something stupid? They won't, Zell. They side with Mother and she's siding with us. Seifer was wrong in what he did to the Trabians. Every single person knows it and damned if they're gonna go against their beliefs. Not to mention that soon we'll have Centra's forces. They've always been big champions for the underdog and if Trabia isn't the underdog in this, well, frankly, I don't know _what _they are."

Zell smiled more brightly, "Thanks, Squall."

Squall smiled back and put his hands behind his head, "Anytime, Zell. Any more what-ifs I can topple for you?"

Zell shook his head. "No, but I've a question…"

Squall gave him a knowing look, "Selphie _is_ nice, isn't she?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, jaw dropping.

"I've seen love at first sight, Zell. You've just heard Siren's voice and if I were you, I'd hope to hell that Siren's been kind."

Zell smiled slyly, " Just like you and Rinoa?"

"No, that was love at first infraction."

"Huh? Tell me about it." Zell said. 

"Well, I met her like this…" Squall became lost in memory lane…

* *

I left the ship. A brown-haired young woman wearing a gold dress with cream brocade on the sleeves and waist stood beside a blonde woman wearing a silvery blue dress with a high neck and brocade at the waist. An aging man stood behind them. They were Princess Rinoa (the brunette), Queen Quistis (the blonde), and King Caraway. Princess Rinoa rushed forward and caught me in a hug, as though she's known me all my life. I nearly jump out of my clothes at her touch…'t had been so long since anyone had actually _touched_ me. Queen Quistis pulled her back and apologized. I frowned at the formality. "_I've just been 'the passenger' to the sailors, thank goodness. 'Tis too bad Queen Quistis has protocol on the brain._" I thought. 

I smiled and said 'twas nothing. "_Women seem to wish to suffocate me._" I thought, this time with humor. Laugh, Zell, laugh. That's a good boy!

Queen Quistis gave Princess Rinoa a motherly scolding, even though they couldn't possibly be related.

"Why are you here?" King Caraway asked gruffly. His slightly accented voice spoke of past troubles I couldn't imagine and I hesitated to say that I'd come to steal his daughter. I shrugged and sad, "Father wanted me out of his hair, so he sent me here. I guess he got tired of my constant bickering with my older brother." 

Princess Rinoa turned back to me and asked eagerly, "You're Squall, right?" 

I smiled and nodded at her innocence. 

"_Prince_ Squall, Rinoa. Honestly! Did your mother teach your no manners before she passed on…?" Queen Quistis said. 

I smiled again, "Really, Queen Quistis, 'tis alright. I've been either 'the passenger' or 'the Prince' for three days now. Having a name suits me _so_ well, pray don't deny it." 

She blushed. Yes, Zell, queens blush…just not often.  
I smiled at her discomfort and asked whether they'd be willing to 'put up with me for a summer, as my ship left and father would be displeased with only six days of silence. Well, near silence, as Zell is never silent.' Isn't that right, you little chatterbox?

* *

"And that's how we met." Squall said. 

Zell smiled. "How'd you fall in love?"

"I _literally_ fell in love, Zell. Actually, I jumped." 

"Come now, TELL me!"

"Very well, 'twas like this…" Again, Squall lost himself in the memory, narrating it aloud…

* *

I stood with my back to the door, trying to judge the distance. "Ach, 'tis twelve feet to ground, and the pool's eight by eight…makes that twelve and eight, which is twenty, and there's no way in hell I can make that. Well, maybe if I cast a few dozen Protect spells…" I said. 

Rinoa smiled. "What, Squall, you can't do it?" 

"I can land, it just depends on the angle I jump and how much shock my body can take. You do understand that I'm going to break a bone, don't you? That means no jumping anymore."

"Squall, I've seen you jump from balconies to the ground."

"With _grass_, *Rhine o' mine, with _grass_." 

"What's grass to do with it?"

"Something soft to land on. You're talking about me jumping into an empty pool. Unless you're going to fill it for me, I'll hit the bottom and shatter a leg for sure."

Rinoa pouted and cast a spell. "*TORRENT!" 

The pool was filled in a matter of moments. I stripped my shirt off, ripped off my pants (leaving my small clothes on, Zell), launched onto the balcony rail, and looked down. I made sure I would land in the water and braced myself for impact. I dived off the rail, right past Caraway's window (it Quistis looking out at the moment, actually, but she and Shiva probably had a good laugh), and into freezing cold water. I came up cursing.

"Damn, that's cold. Not to mention damned HARD Rinoa! I could have broken a damned bone on that water. What kind of Sorceress are you if you can't cast proper water!" 

Caraway must have heard only my second sentence, because I found a potted plant launching towards my face. Zell, if you laugh, I won't finish. I swear, Zell, I won't finish…

* *

Zell was laughing. When he could speak, the first thing he said was, "He threw a POTTED PLANT at you? Did you dodge it? Hyne knows every damn time _I_ throw something at you, you dodge it and then throw something back!" 

Squall smiled ruefully, "You'll just have to listen, Zell. Shall I begin?"

Zell nodded emphatically. 

"All right, listen up. As I said, he launched a potted plant at my face…" Squall slipped back into his memory, continuing his story…

* *

I ducked and swam backwards, which is not a physical impossibility. The potted plant crashed into the water in what would have been 'in front of me', but I had my back turned. I came up, ignored the paperweight that crashed into the water beside me, and shouted, "King Caraway, I was talking about the WATER! Princess Rinoa conjured it and it's so hard I could have broken a bone!" Nothing else crashed into the water, aside from Rinoa. That means she jumped in after me, Zell. I won't tell you the rest, Zell, I'm trying to remain implicit on sex. No, Zell, not in the pool, we had sex after we got OUT of the pool. Don't even ask, Zell. Do NOT ask. Should you ask, I'll cuff you from here to Trabia…

* *

Zell was laughing his head off over the way Squall had told the story. It had been almost as though Squall had known what he was going to say before he said it. "How'd you know what I was going to ask?" he wondered. 

Squall laughed, "I know you, Zell. Come now, we've a war to fight."

* 

Zell followed Squall into the army's headquarters. People were talking, laughing, playing cards…they were all leading almost normal lives. " Squall, how are we going to tell them we've only six months?"

"We don't need to. They already know." Squall said. 

"Commander Squall!" one man said, snapping to attention. The rest of his company all turned, saw Squall, and stood at attention as well. 

Squall stood still, returned the salute, and continued walking to the podium. Once there, he spoke in a voice that would carry. Even Zell had to admit that Squall had a talent for public speaking. 

"We go into battle on the morrow. Some of us have been into battle before, some of us haven't. All of us will do our best. We will fight against Prince Seifer and we will fight to win, fight for glory. We will _not_ fight for politics. 'Tis not our way and we shall not make it so. We fight for what we believe in. We fight to prove Seifer wrong, to make him see error. We *talk parley with him in three days. Should he refuse, he will have challenged us. What are we trying to prove wrong?"

"Seifer's actions!" thousands of voices roared. 

"And what were they?" Squall asked. 

"He killed innocents!" the thousands of voices roared.

"So you know." Squall said softly. "This day is December Fifth. Tell me, how long do we have?"

"Five months three days upon the morrow." a single voice said. 

"Five months to defeat Seifer. In that time, will the Centrans join us?" this time, Squall asked the Centran ambassador.

"Yes. Troops are on their way," he said. 

Squall nodded curtly. "Good." 

2 ***December 8th***

Selphia helped Rinoa lace the ankle-length dress. 

"That should do it, Selphie. Thanks. Seifer's going to pitch a fit as soon as he sees me at Squall's side!" Rinoa said when Selphie had it tight enough. 

Selphie smiled and pulled some of Rinoa's hair back. "Quistis is going to go with Irvine, her favorite General. Either him or your father. Are you going with Squall?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am. Thank you for the help. What are you going to wear?" 

Selphie pulled out a cream-colored ball gown. "I brought this just in case. Goodness, I hope 'tis not too low cut…" 

"'Tis not," Rinoa assured her. 

Selphie stripped off the sundress and pulled the cream dress on. She laced it up the front and slipped into her heels. They walked out the door and toward the Ballroom.

"I can't believe how you fell in love. So you really did know him and you're not trying to make me feel foolish?" Selphie said. 

"Yes, I knew him when you wrote. I'd known him in more ways than one. Before that, I'd seen him at Council balls. He never danced, as I recall. I don't think Zell danced, either. Seifer, of course, tried to dance with every unmarried woman in the room." 

Selphie giggled. "I remember that! He was so tall and confident. Father used to point at him and say he'd turn out badly. 'Tis too bad Father was right."

They arrived at the entrance to the Ballroom. Selphie walked over to be with Zell. Rinoa took a deep breath, walked over to Squall, and put her hand in his. He looked at her, smiled, and asked, "Shall we?"

She nodded mutely. 

*

They were standing behind the chairs at the center table in the bottom of the Council Room, most of them doing their best to ignore the murmuring of the Council members in the rows that made the room seem like a stadium. Squall had not yet arrived. Rinoa hoped that Seifer would listen, but she knew he probably wouldn't. Selphie looked away from her inspection of Zell's face and gave her a smile. 

"Squall will be here soon, I promise," Zell said. It was obvious that Selphie's bright green eyes were disconcerting for him.

"Never been looked at that closely by a girl, Chickenwuss?" Seifer jeered. 

Zell said nothing.

Rinoa blessed him silently. 

"Or is it you'd rather someone _else_ looking at you?"

Zell gave him a bored look. 

Rinoa blessed him silently (again). 

"Ah, Seifer, glad you could join us." a cold voice said. 

Seifer looked into Squall's eyes and backed down. In them burned a rare (and fiery) anger that must have scared even Seifer.

"Please, Seifer, have a seat." Squall said, gesturing to a chair. 

Squall took the head chair for himself. Rinoa sat at his side.

"Does everyone know why we're here?" Squall asked. 

No one said a word.

"I shall take that as a yes. We begin _now_." Squall said coldly. 

No one spoke. 

"Seifer, what were your actions in Trabia?" 

Seifer jumped in his seat. The sharpness of Squall's question seemed to have startled him. 

"I laid siege to a town and a village of monsters," Seifer said haughtily. 

"They weren't monsters, they were Moombas!" Selphie said sharply. 

"And what else?" Squall asked, almost lazily. 

Seifer made no answer.

"And what other _orders _did you _give_, Seifer?" Squall said again, more sharply.

"I ordered some hangings. You've done it yourself."

"_I_ ordered the hangings of people in my _kingdom_, Seifer. The kingdom wasn't yours. You ordered hangings of _women_ and _children_, Seifer, didn't you?"

Seifer looked up defiantly. "And if I did?"

Zell slammed a fist on the table. "Innocents, Seifer. You ordered the deaths of _innocents_!"

Squall looked up at the Council that had assembled. "Do you deny that you are guilty of killing innocents, Seifer?"

"_Ultimecia _ne'er said they were innocent."

"And who is that?" Rinoa demanded. 

"A Sorceress."

"Ah, so you think you are a Sorceress' Knight now?" Quistis said in her coldest voice.

"Don' think. Am."

A Council member stood. "'Tis in the Code, Seifer. No Sorceress or Sorceress' Knight may order the deaths of villagers unless the Sorceress or her Knight rules that kingdom. There's no Sorceress named Ultimecia. She would be registered."

Squall gave the Council member an impatient look and said, "Prince Seifer of the Leonhart line, born in Almasy, first successor to the throne of Balamb, do you deny that you are guilty of ordering the deaths of innocents?"

"I do not."

"Do you repent of your actions?" Quistis asked.

"I do not."

"Will you give up your right to the throne?" Queen Edea asked from her seat at the opposite end of the table. 

"I will think on it."

"You will not _think_ Seifer, you will _do_." King Caraway said dangerously from his seat as Head of Galbadia.

"I will not."

"Are you certain?" King Cid asked from his seat opposite Squall.

"I am not."

"Too many nots, Seifer." Queen Rhiannon of Centra said.

"Will you give the throne to your younger brothers?" Quistis asked. 

"I will give the throne to Zell."

King Cid, Queen Edea, King Caraway, Queen Quistis and Queen Rhiannon stood. "We," they began, "as the representatives of humans, ask if you," they turned to face Zell, "Prince Zell of the Leonhart line, born in the largest city on Balamb Island, third successor to Balamb's throne, will accept the throne."

Ifrit, Quezacotl, Shiva, Siren, Carbuncle, Leviathan, Pandemona, Diablos and a few more GFs materialized. 

"We," they said as one, "as the representatives of those who are not human," they turned to face Zell, "ask if you, Prince Zell of Balamb, will accept its throne."

Zell stood and said, "I refuse to give my judgment on this matter for exactly five months. Until we meet again." 

With that, Zell left the room.

The GFs disappeared and everyone filed out of the room. 

"You were unusually quiet, Rhine o' mine," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. 

"Squall, I just didn't have much to say. We pretty much had it handled."

"Rhine o' mine, that's not what I'm talking about." a blade seemed to materialize at her throat. 

"Seifer?" she asked, trembling. 

"How right…" he said. 

"RINOA!" Squall cried. He was running towards them…

"Rinoa, what are you…" his voice trailed off as he saw the blade. 

"Seifer, put down the weapon." he said. 

Seifer cast the blade aside, giving Rinoa a chance to cast…"Triple! TORRENT!"

Rain began to fall. The place was within three feet of water immediately. 

"Rinoa! No! Call it off!" Squall said. 

It was almost too late…

"*Deletrio!" Rinoa called.

The rain stopped. Seifer was unconscious in a chair.

Squall gave her a long-suffering look and said, "I should take you to the beach. You could drown a fish."

She laughed.

****

3

They were back in the Council Room. 

Squall watched Seifer and Zell walk in. He still possessed the head chair. He wouldn't give it up unless Zell decided he wanted the throne. The *Head of Moombas chirped, "Today be August Eighth, five months after the last session." 

King Caraway motioned that all but the three brothers and their parents sit. "I am King Caraway, Head of Galbadia. Do you, Prince Seifer of Balamb, accept the throne?"

"I do not." Seifer said. 

"Do you will the throne to Prince Squall?" Ifrit asked. 

"I do not."

"Do you will the throne to Prince Zell?" Shiva asked.

"I do."

They all turned to Zell.

"I am King Caraway, Head of Galbadia. Do you, Prince Zell of Balamb, accept the throne?"

"I do and yet I do not." Zell said.

"Explain yourself!" Squall hissed. He wanted a yes or no answer. 

"I accept the throne only if it is not available to Prince Squall. Should it be available to Prince Squall, I deny it."

"The throne is available if you say so, Zell." Quistis said. 

"Do you will the throne to Prince Squall?" Caraway asked.

"I do."

They all turned to face Squall. He looked Caraway in the eyes and squared his shoulders as he had always done.

"I am King Caraway, Head of Galbadia. Do you, Prince Squall of Balamb, accept the throne?"

Squall waited to answer so that his tone would remain even. "I do."

Caraway turned and bellowed, "All bow to the new King of Balamb!"

Only Seifer remained standing.

Squall didn't care. Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa were smiling happily. He fought to keep himself from smiling back. 

****

4

He stood behind Rinoa as she watched the waves crash to shore. 

"A squall is coming." she said. 

"The storm I was named after," he replied. 

"Yes, it is, isn't it? You said I could drown a fish, but I think I'd rather drown in _you_." she said. 

"Would you? Where do you want to drown?"

She smiled slyly, "How about our wedding present from Father?"

He smiled back. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, trust me, it will be," she said. She leaned forward and crushed her lips onto his.

He broke the kiss and carried her to the little cabin by the sea, closing the door behind them…

The End

_____________

Thank you for your support! I want ten reviews at the end of this. Is that so much to ask for? Here are the definitions of the little stars:

…One of Squall's idiosyncrasies: Squall has a number of them. His liking sparse furniture but loving overstuffed chairs is just one.

…Rhine o' mine: nickname. Y'see, I go by the official pronunciations, so Rinoa is pronounced 'Rye-Noah'. Rhine is, obviously, short for that. "Rhine o' mine" is just a cute lil' thing Squall and I made up. 

Torrent: not a real spell. I made it up.

Talk parley: can mean many things, but when used in reference to war, it means 'peace negotiations'.

Deletrio: A spell I stole from _Harry Potter_. Used to delete the effects of Priori Incatatum, but I made it delete the effects/delete _all_ spells.

Head of Moombas chirped: YES, I know they don't talk, they squeak and say "Laguna," but WHO'S THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC? Me. Therefore, I make the rules. And _I_ say they talk! 


	5. Epilogue

Fairyland Found: A Fantasy Story

Nagia

****

Epilogue

****

1

Squall stared at the ocean waves that had stolen his brother's life and body. Seifer born in Almasy, last of the Kramer line now lay somewhere beneath it. Ziana had Zell's wild smile and Selphie's bright green eyes. He sensed that his own son, Leon, was destined to do great things. Quistis had died giving birth to the child she had so longed for. He looked down at the tiny locket in his hands. He opened it and read, "Quistis de Bellona, Filia de Fatali, filia de Trepe." _Quistis of War, Daughter of Fate, daughter of Trepe._ He tossed it into the ocean, wondering what would happen to his line. Was it to survive? To fulfill the destiny he could not? Or would the world be lost to some as-of-yet nameless evil? He held back the bitter tears that sprung to his eyes. The wind blew through his hair, whispering Pandemona's condolences. He began to walk away, not daring to look back, lest he see Seifer's green eyes in the waves. 

****

2

Squall Leonheart of Balamb Garden stared Ifrit in the face. Ifrit recognized his master instantly. _So, Master, you have come back to me again._

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice filled with terror. 

The Demon GF looked down at him kindly. _Ah, but Master, do you not remember me?_

"Who are you?" he asked again. 

__

Ah, Master Squall, what has frightened you to my caves? Ifrit rumbled. 

"None of your business. How do you know my name?"  
_Something you would say._ _Master, you are the leader of the Liberi de Fatali. The Children of Fate._

"How do you know my name?"

__

You are my Master. I know your name in the way you know it.

"You were born knowing my name?"  
_I learned your name when you were born. You are destined to be my master. Go now, my little Master, and sleep well in your own bed._

The little boy backed fearfully out of the cave. Ifrit could see the sorrow in the lad's eyes. He could make the lad forget…but was that wise? The boy knew naught of his destiny. The Demon rumbled in sadness and turned to the GF that had been his only companion for a thousand years. 

__

Will he ever remember? Ifrit rumbled.

__

Someday. Shiva replied from within her sheet of ice. She turned to look in the direction he had gone. _Someday, they all will._

Above, Quezacotl flashed his beloved lightning across the sky, as if in agreement. 

__

Yes, Ifrit agreed,_ yes someday they all will._


End file.
